September 12, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:15 Dragonian King hi lily 6:15 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:16 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:16 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:19 Dragonian King sup peep 6:36 Flower1470 there was this song i loved a couple years ago and i just remembered it but now i forgot what it was titled and who sung it 6:37 Dragonian King ooo 6:40 Loving77 Silly I need to ask a question about the "duels" that happen in your story. It's pokemon styled right? 6:41 Dragonian King yeah pretty much 6:42 Loving77 I don't understand pokemon one bit so I have no clue what is happening sometimes :P 6:43 Flower1470 pokemon battles make no sense in duel monsters there's usually a set ATK/DEF for each card 6:45 Loving77 I watched a pokemon battle once I was like ?_? 6:46 Dragonian King lol lol oops double lol it makes WAY more sense in the games than it does in the anime and it's based off the games in silly's zexal so :P 6:47 Flower1470 like how season 1 of DM was screwy with the rules 6:47 Dragonian King kaiba wrote season 1 6:47 Flower1470 obviously 6:47 Dragonian King screw the rules i have anime 6:48 Flower1470 That's why Yami pointed out the turn when Kaiba summoned all his Blue-Eyes "That's against the rules, isn't it?" IT WAS And throughout duelist kingdom 6:49 Loving77 In season 0 it was like that too 6:49 Flower1470 different types of monsters thriving in certain areas??? was it? 6:49 Loving77 yeah like a field spell 6:49 Flower1470 i dont remember multiple monster summoning 6:50 Dragonian King * Dragonian King : oh great now she's talking about duel monsters * Dragonian King : who knows how long this will take 6:50 Loving77 idk but he was able to summon blue eyes without sacrificing too bad 6:51 Flower1470 LOL 6:51 Dragonian King * Dragonian King : i'll play tetris in my head while i wait 6:52 Loving77 LETS TALK ABOUT HETALIA INSTEAD 6:52 Flower1470 BOKU HETALIA 6:52 Loving77 I knew you were going to say that 6:52 Flower1470 :D 6:52 Dragonian King * Dragonian King : oh great now it's something i know nothing about at all 6:53 Flower1470 now i got the song stuck in my head ugh 6:53 Loving77 Hetalia is awesome Silly and it's educational... well kind-of... 6:53 Flower1470 I was about to suggest that Silly should try to watch Hetalia but uh idk 6:53 Dragonian King kind of educational? lol i think i'll pass on that one 6:54 Flower1470 Oh wait i forgot your watched abridged you* 6:55 Loving77 But Lily something I noticed was when they were telling America's story it wasn't goofy like it usually was... 6:57 Dragonian King IN AMERICA 6:57 Flower1470 :P 6:58 Dragonian King we should do another in the end challenge 6:58 Flower1470 no 6:58 Dragonian King wow boring1470 :D 6:58 Flower1470 OOO I LIKE THAT 6:59 Loving77 Guyssssssssssss guess how much I got on my first Latin unit test today. 6:59 Flower1470 My username has so many pun possibilities 100 6:59 Dragonian King 5 6:59 Loving77 ;( 6:59 Dragonian King it's 5/5 stars right 6:59 Flower1470 REAL SUPPORTIVE THERE, BOYFRIEND 6:59 Dragonian King WELL I THOUGHT IT WAS STARS 6:59 Flower1470 oh 7:00 Loving77 lol 7:00 Dragonian King she never said what the scale was :D 7:00 Flower1470 boo (no) 7:00 Loving77 I got 100 :P 7:00 Dragonian King what are you a (gost) yay good job :D 7:01 Flower1470 WE ARE OVER THAT 7:01 Loving77 But it's starting to get harder though. 7:02 Dragonian King but lily if we're over that why aren't we over zexal yet 7:02 Flower1470 ... NO DONT TELL ME I DC'D oh i didnt phew 7:03 Dragonian King yes you did 7:03 Flower1470 shut up 7:04 Dragonian King idk how 7:04 Loving77 Lily are we going to watch some sub tomorrow? 7:04 Flower1470 um idk i have school stuff to do and books to read and a movie to watch 7:04 Loving77 bleh I'll just watch some GX tomorrow then. 7:05 Flower1470 good idea 7:06 Loving77 Even though I'm getting to the Chazz part... and Chazz is really weird. 7:06 Flower1470 CHAZZ CHAZZ CHAZZ CHAZZ IT GETS BETTER 7:06 Dragonian King chazz sounds like fez 7:06 Loving77 I mean like creepy weirdo weird. 7:07 Flower1470 what no it doesnt 7:07 Dragonian King i know i was trying to find something that sounded like chazz :( but nothing does 7:07 Flower1470 oh 7:07 Dragonian King except um i dunno nothing 7:08 Flower1470 idk either lol Well his last name is Princeton 7:08 Dragonian King princeton webkinzton idk 7:08 Flower1470 O_o Fez Webkinzton I like it 7:12 Dragonian King (rofl) i think i just came up with chazz's Silly's GX name "I LOVE WEBKINZ" -Fez Webkinzton 7:25 Flower1470 I FOUND THE SONG I LOST YAY 7:27 Loving77 Lily where the heck do find all of these videos? :P 7:28 Flower1470 just scrolling wait which ones 7:28 Loving77 They are so funny The squirrel one and the one with the sharks. 7:29 Flower1470 oh my gosh the shark one 7:55 Dragonian King so um 7:56 Flower1470 Silly now every time I hear Counting Stars I think of you 7:56 Dragonian King :D �� �� 7:58 Loving77 Skull toilet? 7:58 Dragonian King sure 7:58 Flower1470 LOL\ 7:58 Dragonian King �� �� 7:58 Flower1470 death by toilet 7:58 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:58 Loving77 lol 7:59 Dragonian King never thought i'd hear you say that but okay 8:00 Flower1470 why not 8:02 Dragonian King actually that's probably something i'd never think ANYONE say would say* 8:02 Flower1470 XD 8:03 Loving77 Silly, want to see a manga/anime-ish character I drew? 8:03 Dragonian King okay 8:03 Loving77 I want to know what you think of it http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/MangaDrawing2_zpse7f27e96.jpg 8:04 Dragonian King cool :D it looks very manga-y 8:05 Loving77 At first I only drew the eye bc there was a tutorial on how to draw one but then I decided to draw the face :P It's cool that the guy made the tutorial so that you can use an actual pencil and pen not photoshop or a computer program. psst, lily. If you want a birthday or Christmas idea for Will he said he wants Ojamas...lol 8:14 Flower1470 alright :P 8:42 Dragonian King lily i got you a christmas present early 8:42 Flower1470 really??? 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:50 Dragonian King bye peep yeah it's a downsizer Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:51 Dragonian King ooo 8:52 Flower1470 ooo The quotes on your userpage are hilarious I forgot most of those 8:54 Dragonian King :P can you believe it's almost been a year since TT closed 9:09 Flower1470 no i cant 9:13 Dragonian King me neither BLARGRGRHGRHHRGRHGHRSGHUGHURHGRGH 9:45 Flower1470 O_o 9:46 Dragonian King i just felt like doing that so yeah 10:18 Flower1470 i gtg 10:18 Dragonian King bye lily 10:18 Flower1470 i'll ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2014